


Starry Starry Night

by DriftingFandoms, SquishyGremlin (DriftingFandoms)



Series: Lyth's list of ever growing fics: Danny Phantom Edition [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fenton is still a halfa, Fluff, M/M, Separate Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom, Void!Danny, beta, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftingFandoms/pseuds/DriftingFandoms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftingFandoms/pseuds/SquishyGremlin
Summary: Void!Danny and Phantom go for a picnic date and watch a meteor shower. Fluff ensuesPosted on Tumblr first, figured I post it here too. Idea from Discord.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, Pitch Pearl - Relationship
Series: Lyth's list of ever growing fics: Danny Phantom Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723429
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Starry Starry Night

“Hey, starlight? There is no one here right now, so maybe…..”

“I know, but……What if, there is?” his voice was shaking.

“Just do it, yeah? There is no one here but us.”

A rustle of cloth, a swish of air, a flash of light. Icy chill enveloped him, freezing yet comforting. 

“There we go. Beautiful, just like tonight’s star shower will be”

Two individuals, so contrasting in colour, were atop a hill, overlooking a city on a cloudless night. They were seated on the red and white checkered picnic blanket, an open basket brimming with food between them. 

Nebula pools, streaks of purples, blues and pinks across black, white specks of different sizes shimmering like the stars above them. The pool spilt across the picnic blanket and the grass, from one of the individuals, now standing and looking up. The black pools transitioned into weaving black veins inching its way up the person’s body, lacing together across pale limbs and flat chest, and completely covering a lithe expanse of back and shoulders. 

Equally black hair framed a young face. Cracked chapped lips, a button nose and a smattering of freckles under round eyes that remained closed. He breathed in the cool night air and opened his eyes as he exhaled. Black sclerae and galaxy-shape irises stared at the sky above him. A moving streak, a shooting star! It has begun! He turned towards his partner, a floating entity glowing green. With pearlescent, smokey hair and a skin-tight, black and white jumpsuit. A stylized D emblazoned on his chest. His partner smiled, sharp incisors gleaming in the moonlight. Glowing dark freckles made visible by a soft green tint across his cheeks and nose.

He floated on closer, pulling them chest to chest, forehead to forehead. Their breath intermingled with mist.

“Shall we go take a closer look?”

Gravity shed its hold, the couple floated up towards the sky. Closer, and bigger, the shooting stars grew. Until the air was so very thin. The ghost arranged them into a seated position, back to chest. Both looked at the shooting stars, enthralled at the view. Midway through, Phantom turned his sights onto his lover, Fenton, seated on his lap. The stars in his eyes and clothes shining brighter, as in calling out and cheering at their brethren. He could feel himself smiling, a warmth lit within his icy ghost core. 

The session ended, cloaking the world in darkness once again. One by one, stationary stars blinked out, as if going to sleep. The couple stayed floating up there, shining twin galaxies with glowing dilated green eyes, starlit black hair mixing smokey white. They traded kisses, soft pecks on available surfaces, and slowly began their descent back to Earth.

Safely landed, the couple separated to clean up what's left of the picnic, throwing away chasing away squirrels and ants from their blanket. Satisfied, they traded one last kiss and laid on the blanket, Fenton’s head pillowed on Phantom’s chest and stayed till the sun rose.

The End


End file.
